Traditional communications systems utilize one or more cables which are often installed in a conduit which is often positioned underground. The installation of the cables in such a system can be a time-consuming and expensive proposition.
As an alternative to these conventional systems, micro fiber optic cables or optic fibers are sometimes utilized for these communication systems. In one alternative, a rigid innerduct or tube, usually made of a high density polyethylene, is provided with a plurality of micro tubes. Such innerducts are acceptable for direct burial, but when they are provided on a reel for installation into an underground conduit, installation into the conduit is difficult because the rigid innerducts have reel memory and will often spiral during installation. Moreover, such rigid innerducts are costly and difficult to cut in order to gain access to the micro tubes. That is, when installed, at least the majority of the tubes are empty, but when one or more tubes are needed to house optic fibers, the conduit must be unearthed at some location and cut, then the innerduct must be cut, and then the micro tubes must be cut so that the fibers can be blown therein. Such is a difficult and time-consuming process.
As another alternative, attempts have been made to install single plastic micro tubes into a conduit. Such are quite flimsy and hard to handle, and they tend to deform, that is, usually ovalize and sometimes stretch during installation. If ovalized, it is difficult to blow the optic fibers into them for any significant distance. And if stretched, the fibers cannot be blown into them at all.
In an effort to solve the problems of the single tubes, a system exists where a plurality of micro tubes of high density polyethylene are joined by a web of that plastic. However, such tubes connected by a web cannot float independent of each other. This is, a tube can only undulate or flex in one direction relative to the tube adjacent to it. As a result, when going around bends often encountered in an underground conduit, the joined tubes will twist and deform rendering the installation of the optic fibers difficult, if not impossible.
In addition, it is often desirable to place micro fiber optic cables or optic fibers in the same conduit with a conventional fiber optic cable. No device exists in the prior art which can conveniently allow the introduction of both micro cables or fibers and conventional communications cables in the same conduit.
Thus, the need exists for a system of tubes which is easier to install, which can be easily accessed to receive communications fibers, which has minimal reel memory, and which is lighter in weight and less expensive than the rigid innerduct of the prior art.